I Promise
by The Avid Musician
Summary: What if there was another Maia in Middle Earth? How would she affect the events of the War of the Ring? Would she seek to escape, or would she fight for the Free Peoples of Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A woman sat huddled in the common room of an inn, the Prancing Pony. She remained in her cloak despite the relative warmth of the room. Silently, she stared out at the rain poured outside, loudly slapping onto the roof tiles. Studiously, she ignored the strange looks the people of the crowd often gave her. A cloaked figure sitting alone in the corner was of automatic suspicion to them.

As she quietly sipped her tea, another cloaked figure walked up to her table and sat down opposite her. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. In that time, the newcomer studied the other customers of the inn. They were a mixture of men and hobbits, unique to the area of Bree.

Several minutes later, the woman asked the other, "What are you doing here, Aragorn?"

"Gandalf is coming. You _must_ wait another day," he said, his voice husky from the disuse of solitary travel.

"You know I cannot do that! I'm already a week late for the havens!"

"Then don't leave yet! You know they will wait for you! Please, Anariel!"

"Be silent! Do you have any idea how long I have waited? What I have endured! Why must I wait longer?"

"Only Mithrandir knows! Please wait ONE more day for him!"

"What is this about, Aragorn?" she asked, suspicious that she already knew.

"It is about the war," he said vaguely.

"Which war?"

Aragorn turned to look her in the eye seriously. He said, "You know which, Anariel. The one that started it all."

"He swore to me he would never make me relive that!"

Quite suddenly, she gasped in pain and clutched her head with her hands. "Anar? Anar! What is wrong?" Aragorn exclaimed quietly, placing his hands gently over hers. She immediately jerked away from his hands and removed her own hands from her head.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were completely and totally black, including what should have been white. In a deeper tone than was her natural voice, she said prophetically, "They are coming, the Nine…Shire…Baggins…Amon Sul…the River…" She suddenly collapsed onto the table, completely unconscious.

Hesitantly, Aragorn touched her shoulder with a single finger. She immediately bolted upright, her eyes back to their normally unusual silver. She locked eyes with him and took a long, shuddering breathe.

"I shall wait for Mithrandir…They know…"

"I need to get to the border. I might be able to find him when he comes," Aragorn said.

"You would do better to wait here. They should be here within a few days. Tell Mithrandir that I went to see Curumo, and that I'll meet him at Imladris," she said.

He nodded and waited as she left, not questioning her ability to know things like this. In these matters, her knowledge far exceeded his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Anariel rode straight to the tower of Isengard from the gate. She jumped off her horse and hurried up the stairs into the tower itself. She did not stop or slow her pace until she reached Saruman's study. Once there, she halted and knocked.

An ill tempered voice asked from within, "What is it?"

She silently opened the door and stepped inside. As always, every available surface was crowded with arcane books and scrolls. On the far side of the room, seated facing away from her was the very istari she had come to see.

"_Mae govannen, Curumo_," she said gently.

"Ilmare?" the white haired man exclaimed. He swiftly stood and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Both his voice and his face betrayed the utmost shock.

"A better question would be what has gotten into your head? What has happened to you, my friend? Why have you abandoned the cause you were once so intent upon maintaining?"

"Think of the power I'll gain by being on his side! Join him, Ilmare! We could gain the power together and destroy the dark powers!" the seemingly old man said stepping toward her.

"And then what? You'll rule Middle Earth yourself?" Anariel demanded.

"We could rule side by side if you join him!"

"No. He would just take me as his master once tried to!" Anariel exclaimed.

"We could rule Middle Earth as it was meant to be ruled!" Saruman said, stepping forward again with his hand offered to her.

"No, Curumo. I thought you were a good man. What has he done to you?" she asked in horror.

"He gave me power! I have even become more powerful than your precious Olorin! Than even you!" Saruman exclaimed, raising his staff.

"Don't you dare say that!" she said, raising her hand. She flattened her palm toward him, ending him flying into the far wall. She held him there while walking steadily forward.

Saruman lifted his staff and pointed it at her. Anariel laughed and said, "Don't be foolish. That pitiful stick of yours won't save you." She raised her other hand and quickly send his staff flying away.

"Keep this in mind next time you wish to challenge me," she said coldly.

Anariel turned quickly on her heel and left, letting him drop to the floor as she did.

oooooooooo

A figure clad all in grey riding a white horse rode into Imladris. A blue, felt hat topped his head, and a silver scarf was wrapped around his neck. He handed his magnificent horse off to a groom before turning toward the large wooden house that was the Last Homely House west of the Sea.

He did not stop until he had reached Elrond's study. This matter was far too serious for any tarrying. He stepped into the doorway and said, "Lord Elrond."

"Gandalf!" the elf exclaimed. He turned, expecting to see two figures in the doorway. When only one met his eyes, he asked seriously, "Where is Ilmare?"

"She isn't here?" Gandalf asked.

"Aragorn must have been too late, then," Elrond said, despair twinging his voice.

"She might have gone to see Saruman," Gandalf said after a few seconds of thought.

"What?" the elf asked, not sure what he meant.

"You know her. She would not give up on him so easily. She probably went to Isengard," Gandalf said, looking out the window.

"What of the Ring?" the Elf Lord asked.

"It's on its way here, but the Nine are following," Gandalf said.

"I'll send out scouts," Elrond said, hurrying away to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Six days after Gandalf arrived at Imladris, a figure shrouded in a dark purple, velvet cloak rode into the elven city in the afternoon. She went unnoticed as she brought her trusty chocolate brown stallion into the stables. She continued her inconspicuous entrance by walking unhurriedly to the library. The second she walked in, she saw the very two people she was looking for up on the second level beside a set of windows.

Silently, she walked up the stairs before walking towards them in the shadows. They would not notice her here. Just as she got close enough to hear the conversation, the closer one turned and said, "Anariel! You're here!"

Anariel nodded, though she kept her hood up, shielding her from view. Only now did she step into the light and take long strides to the waiting people.

"_Mae govannen, Elrond_," she said, nodding to the farther figure. He wore a robe of lavender. She turned her head to the figure robed in grey. "Olorin," she said simply.

"The meeting is tomorrow," Gandalf said, looking pointedly at her.

"You want me to go, but what do you expect of me if I do?" she asked perceptively.

"You won't have to share your side this time. Merely your presence will suffice," he assured her.

"What do you want to know about the First War?" she asked. Her face and especially her eyes were quite hard as she asked this, though that was all hidden by the hood.

Before answering, Mithrandir paused for a second to decide how to phrase his response. This was, after all, quite the delicate topic. "I…" he began, "…I…Did he ever…begin _melechant_?"

"No," she said in a blank voice.

Mithrandir held out his hand for her. She took it with absolutely no hesitance, for they had overcome that obstacle many, many years ago. He squeezed her hand once before asking the crucial question. "Did he ever ask you about your powers?"

"No," she said. Her voice held more strength than last time. It seemed as though she was intent upon finishing this questioning. That seemed to be her only objective currently.

"Thank the Valar for that," he said, putting his other hand on hers.

Anariel inclined her head and asked, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"I wanted to know if you would help us," Gandalf said.

"Help you? Help Middle Earth. The last time I did that, he nearly killed me. Why would I help again?" she said venomously.

"You cannot escape to the sea now, Anariel, until this business is finished. Why not help and ensure that he does not regain control?" Gandalf asked.

"You know very well what could happen. You know what he would do to me," she said.

"Yes, but how long will it take before he tries to cross the sea?" Gandalf asked.

Anariel was silent at this. After several seconds, she turned away from both of them and began to walk away. As she did that, she said loudly enough that they could hear her, "I will think on it."

oooooooooooooo

Aragorn sat reading late into the evening. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He looked up to see one of the men from Gondor studying a painting of Isildur fighting against Sauron. Seconds later, he turned and saw Aragorn.

"You are no elf," the man said in surprise.

"The men of the South are welcome here," Aragorn said simply.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey," Aragorn said simply.

"Then we are here on a common purpose…" the man said in recognition. Hesitantly, he added in companionship while smiling, "Friend." The man frowned for a second, but smiled again hoping to be welcoming to Aragorn.

The man turned to the other side and saw a shrine. There was a statue of a woman and in her hands rested the shards of Narsil, Isildur's father's sword. He picked up the haft and tested its weight while studying the blade. "The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!" he exclaimed in awe. He ran his finger along the edge, thinking it was dull. He jerked his finger away in surprise when the edge cut him, drawing blood. "It's still sharp!" he exclaimed in amazement.

He turned to look at Aragorn only to find the ranger watching him closely. "But no more than a broken heirloom!" he said in disdain. He very nearly tossed the sword back to its place. It missed the shelf and clattered loudly to the ground.

The man hesitated before walking away, for he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He looked over to the level below theirs. There was a person walking there, enshrouded in a dark cloak. "What elf wears a cloak in Rivendell?" he asked.

Aragorn looked down at the figure. As he watched, she turned and looked straight up at him. He looked away guiltily. He then looked up at the man and said, "She is not an elf."

The man frowned and looked back down, but she was gone. He swallowed uneasily and hurried away to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The following morning, a group of elves, men, and dwarves assembled in a secluded meeting place with Imladris. The meeting was not to start quite yet, so they spoke amongst their own groups.

It was in this time that Gandalf walked to the meeting with Elrond himself. "She isn't here," the elf lord said, looking around at the assembled group.

"Give her time. She never comes early," Gandalf said. He sounded confident, more so than he should be with such an unpredictable person.

"I wish I could be so confident," Elrond lamented. He had not known her for nearly as long as the wizard had.

"Your confidence would be misplaced, Elrond," a quiet, strong, feminine voice said from behind them.

Gandalf whirled around to see a small figure in a dark purple cloak striding towards them confidently. "I thought you would come, Anariel," the maia said, smiling as he strode over to her and held out his hand for her.

She took it in her tiny, pale hands and looked up at him. "Always such great expectations, my dear Mithrandir," she said, shaking her head to show her amusement.

"Yet you never disappoint, my Dove," he returned, placing his other hand lightly on her shoulder for a second.

Anariel smiled softly, though it was hidden by her deep hood. A second later, she said, "I do believe we are preventing this meeting from beginning. Perhaps we should take our seats."

Mithrandir and Elrond nodded. The former squeezed her hand once before taking his seat beside a Halfling who looked unusually elvish. The latter gestured for Anariel to follow him to her seat on his right.

By the time Anariel was seated, everyone else was as well because they had seen the Lord and the wizard enter with her. Elrond stepped forward toward the middle of the circle of chairs and said, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

At this point, the Halfling she had noticed earlier stepped forward and placed a plain, gold ring on the pedestal in the middle. The second she saw it, Anariel's muscles tensed. She grasped the arms of her chair tightly and tried desperately to look away from it.

Quite suddenly as Elrond took his seat besde her, a man in dinstinctly Gondorian clothing stood up and said, "So it is true." Anariel looked carefully at him. Something was off in the way he said that. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."" As he spoke, he stepped toward the pedestal with his hand outstretched. He spoke again, quieter this time. "Isildur's Bane."

Just as the man was about to take the Ring, Elrond leapt to his feet and said warningly, "Boromir!"

A dark voice filled the air with chanting. Anariel recognized the voice immediately. "Olorin!" she said warningly. As she did, she grasped the arms of her chair still more securely, trying in vain to block the fell voice from her mind.

Gandalf leapt to his feet and began to chant as well. Clouds gathered over their heads and thunder boomed above them as the two voices said,

_Ash nazg durbatuluk,_

_Ash nazg gimbatul,_

_Ash nazg thrakatuluk,_

_Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

In this midst of this, Elrond looked back at Anariel, for she was likely the most affected by this. Through the arkness of her hood, he could see that her face was drained of all colour, and her eyes were glazed over in pain, horror, and memory. He noticed her hands clenching the arms of her chair and immediately set his over the top of them. It did not help.

The second Gandalf had finished speaking, the clouds spread out across the sky once more. Boromir and Gandalf took their seats while Elrond watched Anariel closely. She blinked, and suddenly her eyes were back to normal. She looked up and met his concerned gaze. "_Usinome, mellon nin,"_ she whispered. (I am fine, my friend.)

Elrond nodded before turning to Gandalf and saying sharply, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf returned. The last was obviously a warning for Boromir, which the man, of course, disregarded.

Boromir stood once again and said as if nothing unusual had happened, "It is a gift." Upon hearing this, Anariel looked up in astonishment. Just as quickly, she realized what the true problem was: the Ring was taking a hold of him already. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." _And the Ring speaks again in 3, 2, 1._ "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." _Just like that._

Another man with dark hair and eyes stood quickly and said, "You cannot wield it. None of us cane. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." _My goodness you've grown, Aragorn. Last I saw, you were knee high._

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?' Boromir asked with contempt in his tone.

A blonde elf about five people to her right stood up and instantly defended Aragorn. His features were definitely not high elven or grey elven. _Mirkwood. Perhaps Thranduil is finally taking an interest in things beyond his own borders. _The blonde elf said, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked. His voice showed surprise and awe, though he tried to cover both emotions.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the Mirkwood elf said firmly.

"_Sit down, Legolas,"_ Aragorn said pacifyingly. _Legolas? Has it really been that long? I didn't even recognize him!_ Legolas obliged.

Boromir sat as well. As he did, he said, sulking, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said, trying to get them back on topic.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond said ominously.

Everyone sat silent and unmoving for several seconds before a dwarf with long, wavy, red hair jumped to his feet. "Then what are we waiting for?" He hefted a large axe of dwarvish make above his head and brought it down with all of his strength upon the Ring as it sat on the pedestal. Just as quickly, the dwarf was thrown back as his axe shattered on impact. Two people flinched from the same thing: the image of an eye of flame in their minds.

Once again, everyone was silent. Elrond broke that same silence by saying, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

A heavy silence followed this ominous declaration. Boromir spoke again, though this time his point was valid. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood once again and declared forcefully, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli stood and and said suspiciously, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

Boromir interrupted that spat by asking, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Anariel tensed at this. _You have no idea of what you speak._

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli exclaimed vehemently.

As suddenly as the pauses had come, the council broke down into a squabbling bunch of opinionated people, all intent upon making everyone believe exactly as themselves. Anariel pursed her lips in distaste, opting to remain in her seat rather than engage in pointless yelling. After a few seconds, there was no chance. That decided her upon a course of action.

Quite suddenly in the midst of the pandemonium, a powerful voice shouted louder than any of them had heard before, "SILENCE!" Everyone went silent in the wake of that call to order. They all turned to look at the woman. She was hidden from their sight, except for her height. She was tall as an elf.

"Every minute you argue, Sauron is another minute closer to conquering the whole of Middle Earth. You must decide now. You must decide now, else we will all be slaves to his will," she said. Her voice had a hard edge to it, just as her voice was powerful and strong.

A deafening silence closely pursued her words, striking everyone with a sudden fear to intrude upon this quiet in the wake of her powerful voice. Seconds passed. They soon turned into minutes as all stood, but no one dared speak.

Finally, a small but resolute voice said, "I will take it."

Quick as lightning, everyone turned to the person who had spoken. It was Frodo, the Halfling who had brought the Ring to Imladris. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way," he said.

Gandalf walked over to the halfling's side and said kindly, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He placed a hand on the Ringbearer's shoulder.

Aragorn stood and walked over to kneel in front of Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he said seriously. As he rose, he said, "You have my sword."

Legolas stood and walked over to join them. "And you have my bow."

Gimli, not to be outdone by an elf, joined them as well and said, "And my axe."

To Anariel's chagrin, Boromir stood next and said honestly and without influence from the Ring, "You carry the fate of us all, Little One. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly, a shout sounded from the bushes, "Hey!" These same bushes parted and a slightly plump hobbit raced over to Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" he insisted. _A loyal companion._

At this, Elrond had to smile. "No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two more voices, simultaneously accompanied by running hobbits, called out quickly, "Wait! We are coming too!"

Elrond whipped around to stare bewildered at the two hobbits who also joined the growing group.

One of the two hobbits declared confidently, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

The other finished by saying, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…thing."

The other one quipped back, "Well, that rules you out, Pip."

Elrond, meanwhile, looked at the new array of people who would be going along with the Ring. As he did, he said musingly, "Nine companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

One of the hobbits said, "Great! Where are we going?" Anariel turned away and shook her head.

Now that everything was decided, people began to leave in pairs and trios. Anariel slipped out quickly, but not quickly enough for Elrond to catch her and ask her to go on a walk through the gardens. He wanted to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Finally, it was the night before the Fellowship was to leave. With that knowledge, Gandalf decided to try one last time to persuade Anariel to come. He walked not to her room, but to the river.

As he approached the Bruinen along a small, dirt path through the trees, he heard a sound, a beautiful, soft sound. She was singing. He hadn't heard her sing since the Elder Days. She had been more carefree then, before Morgoth had...no, he couldn't even think it.

Shaking his head, Gandalf stopped walking and focused himself entirely on her singing. As he had said many times before, her singing was a gift from Eru himself. Despite these fond memories, he was struck silent by both her tone and words.

_Home is behind, the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall..._

_Fade..._

"Gandalf?" a hesitant voice asked, startling the wizard out of his trance.

He whipped around to see Pippin standing timidly in the middle of the path. He seemed dazed. "What is it, Pippin?" the wizard asked.

"Is she singing for the Fellowship?" he asked. The hobbit's voice was sad, but he did not know why.

"No, Pippin. The world," Gandalf said, looking gravely at the young hobbit for a second. After a few moments, the wizard turned and continued along the path to the river.

_Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen,  
Yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!  
Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva  
Andune pella, Varda tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar I eleni  
omaryo airetari-lirinen._

_Si man i yulma nin enquantuva?_

_An si Tintalle Varda Oiolosseo  
ve fanyar maryat Elentari ortane,  
ar ilye tier undulave lumbule,  
ar sindanoriello caita mornie  
i falmalinnar imbe met, ar hisie  
untupa Calaciryo miri oiale.  
Si vanwa na, Romello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namarie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar.  
__Nai elye hiruva. Namarie!_

This time, Gandalf did not allow himself to be awestruck and entranced by her voice. This time, he walked purposefully toward the river. This time, he was intent upon a goal. This time, he had to ask. This time, she might agree. This time...

Again, he stopped walking. Last time, he had asked her something else. Last time, she had refused. Last time...

Gandalf took a step forward, then another, and another. He was almost there. Her voice was louder, and the river was almost in sight. He turned a corner, and there was the river. A little ways out into the river, illuminated by the moon, she stood, singing as she dipped her hair into the water. It came back seemingly almost black in colour, disguising its true colour.

"Anariel!" he called.

Instantly, she whipped around to face him, though she did not cover the skin exposed, even though most of her breastbone showed. "Olorin?" she asked, looking toward him where he stood by the banks. All she could see was a silhouette of someone wearing a robe.

"Anariel, _as always you are as beautiful as _Ithil," Gandalf said fondly, no hind of dread in his tone. After all, every time he asked her, her mood disintegrated rapidly.

She smiled and asked openly, "Care to join me?"

Gandalf smiled right back at her, but he answered, "Why don't you come out? It's getting late."

Anariel's eyes flicked down to the water for a second before she said, "You're probably right."

The second she began to walk toward the bank, Gandalf turned his back to her, affording her some privacy. As he waited, he heard the drips of water falling from her back to the river as she walked onto the bank. The sound of rustling fabric was the only indication that she was moving, as her steps were that silent.

A few seconds later, he felt a long-fingered hand in the middle of his back. It slid to his shoulder and rested there as Anariel walked around to stand in front of him. Now, she was clothed in a white dress that clung to her curves without showing enough to be indecent. From her hips, the fabric flowed out from her hips to the ground, hiding her legs.

Pensively, Gandalf looked down to her collar bone. Years ago, a pendant had rested there, a pendant just as silver, clear, and pure as her. That necklace had been his gift to her just before he had left Eressea. It had been taken from her long ago.

"Such times I am thankful that you are here rather than Lindon," Gandalf said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And every second between them, I wonder why I came," Anariel said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"350 years of solitude aren't enough?" he asked in return, obviously joking.

She smiled and said, "You know as well as I that it was far more than enough time."

They embraced for a few more seconds before Anariel broke away and said, "This feels like another good-bye between us. Let's prolong it this time." As she spoke, she sat by the water's edge and laid out flat on her back. Gandalf followed with no hesitation, for they had done similarly many times in Valinor.

Neither one said a word. Both pairs of eyes were turned toward the sky. The two of them stayed there laying in each other's arms all night. Slowly, they both fell asleep. As Gandalf's head rolled toward Ilmare's, his last waking thoughts were _I forgot to ask her._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Gandalf woke alone. It was expected, but he could not help but feel slightly disappointed. He had hoped that this time, she would not have left as she had every time before. Sighing, Gandalf got up and went to the entrance of Imladris.

He was not the last to arrive, but neither was she the first. Frodo and Sam were waiting there already, sticking together as always. Legolas and Aragorn stood nearby, speaking together quietly. Only seconds after, Gimli arrived, walking over to stand alone amongst the Fellowship. Only Boromir, Merry, and Pippin had yet to arrive.

The wizard looked over to the elven lord, who stood waiting for the rest for the Fellowship to arrive. A familiar, purple-enshrouded figure stood beside him. Almost instantly, he was walking to her. He stopped in front of her and bowed his head. Seconds later, a slender, white hand reached out from under her cloak. A loose, white silk sleeve hung from her arm. That same hand came up to rest lightly on his shoulder. Briefly, she bowed her head in return before retracting her hand. At that, Gandalf raised his head and walked over to the Fellowship, unaware that several people had been watching their exchange.

The second he was standing with the others, Elrond said, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, and Men, and all free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said, turning to Frodo.

The Halfling turned to the gate and walked out to the trail beyond. Soon, it forked into two different directions. A second later, he whispered, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf replied quietly.

As he turned at the fork, he turned back, looking for Anariel. She stood beside Elrond, watching him. He nodded to her before walking out of sight.

Elrond waited until they were all out of sight before he turned to the purple-cloaked figure. "When are you leaving?" he asked.

Anariel smiled beneath her hood and said, "Dusk." A second later, she turned and walked back to her room.

oooooooooooooo

Gandalf sat on a rock near the top of the hill, looking out at the country they had traversed. They were being followed. No one else seemed to suspect, but he could feel it in his very bones.

Quite suddenly, Gimli walked over to Gandalf and said to him, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

The wizard took his pipe from his mouth and looked over at the dwarf in surprise. "No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

The dwarf shrugged and walked back over to the rest of the Fellowship. Gandalf remained where he was, watching the land. He did not even notice when Merry and Pippin began to fight hand to hand with Boromir and Aragorn. The wizard only began to listen again when he heard Sam ask, "What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli said, obviously not worried in the slightest.

Boromir got up to look as well. "It's moving fast...against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called.

"Hide!" Aragorn called hurriedly. Instantly, the Fellowship grabbed their packs and cloaks, put out the fire, and hid either in little hollows under rocks or in the brush. They were not quick enough. They had been spotted.

These same crows flew south quickly, soon reaching Orthanc. The flock swooped down into a hole, a mine. They flew through a maze before coming to a large cavern. There they circled around, cawing. Saruman stood in that cavern on a wood scaffolding structure.

"So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that, fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road? And what of _your _Ilmare, who follows you? Would you risk her by venturing into the deep darkness?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The Fellowship had long since changed their path to head toward the Redhorn pass. Since then, the weather had grown steadily worse. The sky seemed to be continually dark, now, almost as though they walked through a land without distinctions of night or day, only a never-ending twilight. It seemed as though no one spoke as they walked onward, for none dared disturb the animals that they heard. Howls seemed to follow them, periodically sounding from amongst the trees. Everyone but the hobbits recognized the sounds for what they were: scouts for a pack of wargs following them closely.

Before long, the once distant peak of the pass they planned to traverse loomed above them. Its snow seemed to threaten them with a freezing death should they dare to attempt the dangerous trek through the high pass where the weather was, at best, unpredictable.

The day before they reached this pinnacle of height, Legolas walked with Gandalf for some time. The two were talking, though no one else within the group could tell.

"Who is she?" the elf asked, breaking the silence that had been days in the making.

"Hmm?" the wizard asked quietly.

"The woman in Rivendell, who is she?" Legolas asked, clarifying.

Gandalf sighed. Truthfully, he had been trying desperately to keep her out of his thoughts. There was a chance that she was following them, more than a chance a distinct possibility. That was one think he would not wish on her. At the same time, he knew that that was almost exactly what he had been asking her to do the entire month that they were in Rivendell. However, he noticed the slight difference. He only wanted her to go with the Ring if she would be near him, where he could watch out for her. With her following, he had no idea if she was safe.

"Anariel," he said after a second. He could not tell the elf who she truly was. He simply couldn't.

"Ah," Legolas said, as if he'd already heard the name before. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Have you heard of her before?" Gandalf asked. He had to make sure, even if it was impossible.

"Aragorn let the name slip once," the elf said, almost as though it hardly mattered.

"What did he say?" the Istari asked instantly. After all, he was, and would always be, very protective of her.

"Only that you had asked her something," Legolas answered. His tone was cautious, almost as though...Oh no. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ happen. She had to remain a secret, or _he_ would know.

"You two seemed close," the elf continued hesitantly. He could sense that this was a delicate issue, though he did not know how close to the Istari's heart it truly lay.

"We are," Gandalf said, though his conscience screamed at him for revealing so much.

Legolas nodded and said only two more words before fading farther back in the line: 'Cherish her.'

Under his breath, Gandalf replied, "I intend to."

ooooooooooooooooooo

The following day, the very same group trudged miserably through deep snow as they attempted to get past the mighty Caradhras pass. Behind them, they left a large trench in the snow, which made them quite easy to follow for Anariel.

As she trudged through the snow, one single sound rose above the roaring wind. A deep, masculine, familiar voice chanted, "_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"_

Moments later, she recognized it. Curumo.

Instantly, Anariel began to chant, drawing upon her power to pacify the mountain. _"Losto, Caradhras! Sedho! Hodo! Nuitho i 'ruith!"_

Up ahead on the path, an elf heard the sounds of the two voices and called, "There is a fell voice on the air! And a feminine one!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf called, though he was thinking something else entirely. _Ilmare! What are you doing here?_

Suddenly, giant slabs of rock broke away from the mountain side, falling right toward them. All nine of them hurled themselves toward the cliff face to avoid being struck by the boulders.

Seconds later, Aragorn shouted to be heard over the storm, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf returned fervently. They could not go the other route! Determined, Gandalf stepped back out onto the ledge and began to chant the exact same chant that he heard Anariel chanting, all the while hoping that their combined power would sway the mountain to peace.

Through this all, Saruman continued to command the Redhorn mountain, "_Cuiva nwalca, Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"_

With that command, lightning struck the summit of the mountain, sending another avalanche toward the nine people below. They were fortunate in that this avalanche was mainly composed of snow and ice rather than rock. Just before the snow and ice hit them, Legolas pulled Gandalf away from the edge, where he would have fallen to his doom. As it was, the Fellowship was covered completely in snow.

Seconds later, they emerged from beneath the blanket of white. Almost immediately, Boromir shouted, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted in return.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli suggested.

Instantly, Gandalf dreaded that option. Anariel would not follow them in there, and without her help, they would have to hope that they could sneak past the Balrog unnoticed. "Let the Ring-bearer decide," he said gravely.

Frodo stood there, unable to voice a decision one way or the other.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir yelled. Merry and Pippin clung to him. Both were close to frostbite.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said with very little determination in his voice. All he wanted, was for them all to be out of the cold, the winds, and the snow.

ooooooooooooo

Anariel had not continued to follow the Fellowship since Saruman had tried to stop them. Due to the nature of the spell, they would likely have stopped to avoid further danger. More than likely, they were now discussing their options. In other words, most of probably wanted to turn back right about now. If she had gauged them rightly when she had seen them, most, if not all, of them would want to turn back.

Even as she thought these things, she heard the crunching of snow underfoot. They had turned back Quickly, she pressed herself into the cliff face, melding into the rock. Almost as soon as she was hidden, the first of the group came around the corner. She waited in silence as one by one they trudged past. Soon, they were past, but then, she heard one of the people stop.

The seconds ticked by as Anariel held her breath, hoping she would not be discovered. The crunching of snow signalled that whoever it was suspected she was there. They were coming toward her.

They stopped right in front of her. "Come out," he said.

In that instant, Anariel was relieved beyond belief. She stepped out of the cliff face and said, "I never could hide from you."

The wizard's eyes never left her, but they were wide and slightly shocked. "What?" Anariel asked.

"Your cloak," he said, pointing at the cliff face.

"Oh, I always forget it," she said, reaching into the cliff face with one hand. A second later, she pulled her hand back out, cloak in hand, and quickly put it on.

"When did you leave?" Gandalf asked. He knew it would do no good to ask why she did anything. Her reasons were always obscure.

"Dusk. The same day that you left," she said bluntly.

"It is good to know you're near," the wizard said, stepping toward her.

Anariel smiled and stepped forward to hug him tightly. "Which way are you going?" she asked.

Gandalf stiffened at the question. Hesitantly, he said, "Moria."

Immediately, Anariel pulled away and said, "I cannot follow you there."

Gandalf could only nod. He had expected as much. "I will meet you on the other side. How will you go past the Cithaeglir?"

"Caradhras will cooperate if I am the only one," she said confidently.

"Wait for us," he said, smiling at her. With that, he hurried after the Fellowship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

In two days, Anariel traversed the Caradhras pass without much difficulty. She had been correct in assuming that the Redhorn would not dare impede her if it was only her. With her progress, she knew she would be ahead of the Fellowship by a day at least. Knowing that, she took her time down the Dimrill Stair to the Mirrormere. She decided not to wait there, but near the entrance itself, so she went past Durin's Stone to hide in the rocks outside the gaping hole in the mountainside that was the entrance.

A day later, eight people hurried out of the eastern entrance of Moria. Once they were in the open air, most of them collapsed in sorrow. Out of all of them, Aragorn was the least overcome by emotion. However, as he wiped his sword clean, he heard a voice.

"Aragorn, where is he? Where is Olorin?" Anariel's voice asked suddenly. Aragorn quickly looked around. It seemed as though no one else had heard her.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Where is he?" she demanded. Her voice was frantic.

"He fell from the bridge. The balrog pulled him," he said both sadly and wearily.

"Do not look for me. Get to Lothlorien as fast as you can," she said hurriedly. Her voice was more distant.

Aragorn bowed his head in sorrow for a moment before re-sheathing his sword. He then turned back to the rest and did as she told: he got them moving.

oooooooooooo

Gandalf followed the balrog up the stairs. His only thought was that he must kill it. He could tell that they were nearing the top. Soon, they would be in open air and able to fight again.

Finally, he came to the top and stepped out onto the peak of the mountain. What he saw there stopped him in his tracks. A familiar, purple cloaked figure stood in front of the balrog, ready to face off against it.

The balrog let out a monstrous roar and charged forward with its sword raised. Just as the sword was about to slice through Anariel, she dodged back. The sword sliced into the mountainside and embedded itself immovably within it.

The balrog wasted no time attempting to tug the sword out. Instead, it raised the whip of flame high over its head. Like lightning, the whip came down toward Anariel. Once again, she jumped out of the way just in time.

It was then that Gandalf realized what Anariel was doing. She was distracting it so that he could attack. Quickly, he raised Glamdring, his sword of Gondolin, over his head and brought it down at the base of the balrog's tail. The balrog roared in pain, but could do nothing to stop it. In two more strikes, the tail fell away from the rest of the body over the side of the mountain.

Only now did Anariel throw aside her cloak and draw her sword. She held her long, elegant, gleaming white blade in the air above her head and cried, "_Hear me, you monster, you cannot escape the wrath of the Valar!"_

The balrog screamed in rage and charged at her. It cracked its whip at her, attempting to trap her with it, but she wrapped it around her blade as quickly as lightning and, in one tremendous yank, pulled it out of his hands where it fell over the side of the mountain, following its tail.

This did not stop the balrog. It brought its fiery sword down onto hers with enough force to push her back. By the time she had recovered, it had struck at Gandalf as well, propelling him into a similar situation.

Once more, Anariel stepped forward, but this time Gandalf stepped forward beside her not as the wandering wizard, but as Olorin. As one they raised their swords overhead and attacked the balrog head on, meeting it blow for blow.

At times, they gained ground, while at others they lost it, but still they battled onward, never halting. None of them would give up until the other side was dead. The battled continued for two days and well into the second night.

Finally, the balrog dealt Olorin a fatal blow. Anariel did not look back at him. She could not afford to, for the balrog attacked with renewed vigour. However, she could clearly hear his words as he spoke softly, "You must...become Ilmare...once...more..." And he died.

"NO!" she yelled, beginning to attack the balrog furiously. She dealt it blow after blow until finally, she pierced its chest. The balrog let out a scream of pain before it fell, shaking the very mountain upon which they stood.

Exhausted, Ilmare dropped her sword and hurried to Olorin's side. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing. Helplessly, she began to sob as she bent over his body, resting her head on his chest. She cried through the next day, unable to in any way control her sorrow. The following night she fell asleep, succumbing to exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Ilmare, you must wake," Olorin's voice said to her. Still, she saw nothing.

"Please, Ilmare," he pleaded. His voice sounded almost broken.

This was impossible. He was killed. She saw it. This was impossible. Completely impossible.

"Ilmare," he nearly whispered.

"Olorin?" she whispered.

"Ilmare! Thank goodness! Another day and you would have faded," he said. His voice was closer and quite relieved.

"Did Manwe send you back?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Open your eyes," Olorin said softly.

Only then did she realize, that none of her other senses worked. She could not feel anything at all. "I cannot feel anything," she said in horror.

"I am here, my friend. Do not fade," he said quietly. A second later, he reached over and gently opened her eyes. They were glazed over.

"Please, Ilmare. I cannot lose you," he pleaded again.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you," she whispered. Her strength was fading already.

"No! I won't lose you! Ilmare, I love you! Don't leave me!" he said desperately.

It was too late. She was gone. Dead. She had faded from sorrow, and he was too late.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ilmare opened her eyes expecting to see the Halls of Mandos. Instead, two beings radiating light stood before her: her mistress and Olorin's master. Quickly, she bowed.

"Ilmare, you cannot go until his task is done. You must go back," Varda said, her voice both melodious and euphonious.

"Is he really back?" she asked.

"Yes," Manwe said.

Instantly, Ilmare was chocking back sobs. She looked down until she had control. By the time she looked up again, they were gone. She knew what was next. Ilmare closed her eyes and let herself fall back.

When she landed, she gasped, but this was the gasp of life. "Ilmare!" she heard a voice exclaim.

"Olorin!" she exclaimed in return, shooting up. Less than a second later, a pair of arms was wrapped around her, holding her close.

"You're back," he whispered as he pressed his face into her hair.

"They sent me back," she said, smiling as she began to cry.

After several minutes, they broke apart. Only then did Olorin explain. "We're in Lorien. Gwaihir found us and flew us here."

"I was too far gone when I woke," she said.

"Yes. I've been waiting for over a week. I knew they would send you back. You're too important to this mission," he said.

"What happened to the fellowship?"

"They continued to Rauros. There, Boromir was killed. Frodo is on his way to Mordor alone. Merry and Pippin were taken prisoner by orcs, but they escaped into Fangorn," he explained.

"Galadriel?" she asked in one word.

He nodded. Of course, he would have asked Galadriel what was happening. If anyone, she would know.

"What is your plan?" Ilmare asked.

"Gwaihir is still here. He's offered to fly us to Fangorn. The rest of the Fellowship should be near there," he explained.

"All right. Now, if I know you, you have not slept since I faded. Come," she said, scooting over in the bed.

Olorin chuckled appreciatively, but obeyed her command and laid down next to her. Seconds later, he was asleep. Ilmare followed only a minute later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The very next day, Gwaihir flew Ilmare and Olorin to Fangorn Forest. Almost as soon as they had alighted from his back, Gwaihir took flight again, leaving them to face an ancient friend of theirs.

The pair had only to walk a quarter of a mile through the ancient forest to reach an old ent house. They walked inside while Olorin called, "Treebeard!"

A sequence of loud, crashing footsteps signalled the approach of the old ent. He smiled as he walked toward them, saying, "Gandalf! Ilmare! It's been too long!"

"Hello, Treebeard. Two hobbits entered your forest some days ago. Have you seen them?" Gandalf said, getting down to business.

"Certainly...They are here," Treebeard said, pausing as was his wont.

Without a word, Gandalf hurried past the ent and into the 'house.' Farther inside, two hobbits sat on the ground talking. "My dear hobbits," he said. Instantly, the two were on their feet running toward the wizard. Within seconds, they tackled him to the ground. Each was saying something along the lines of "Gandalf! Your alive! Gandalf!"

Ilmare, on the other hand, remained with Treebeard. Quietly so the others didn't hear, he asked her, "Does he know?"

The woman looked up and said quietly, "No." Calmly, she looked into the ent's eyes and nodded. A second later she turned and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, she said into the ent's mind, "_Tell him I shall return when he is waiting."_

Treebeard smiled at this. She had always been even more riddle-prone than the wizard.

oooooooooo

Over an hour later, Gandalf hurried out of the ent house. _She knows my plans. Of course, she knows. She would not be Ilmare if she did not know. She always knew what he would do. This was no different...Except that others would know._

It took him several minutes to arrive at a specific stand of rocks. She was already there, perched on the highest rock.

"_They are almost here_," she said quietly.

"_Are you ready?"_ he asked.

She nodded and jumped down behind the rocks.

Less than a minute later, three people entered the little clearing. The second they turned to him, an arrow and an axe flew toward Gandalf. He deflected them easily and made the offending sword grow hot, forcing the man wielding it to drop the weapon quickly.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," he said, projecting his voice at a deeper pitch.

"Where are they?" the man asked.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" _Be careful what you say...They are still in pain._

"Show yourself!" the man demanded.

Gandalf smiled and ended his light spell. They second they saw him, they were awed, shocked, and disbelieving.

The elf, Legolas, was first to react. He dropped to his knees and said, "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman, or rather Saruman as he should have been," Gandalf said. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." His demeanour suddenly changed, morphing almost into a sheepish character "I am sorry, but I have been hiding something from you," Gandalf said.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

A purple cloaked figure stepped forward into their sight. "Anariel?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

"No. I am Ilmarё now," she said, reaching up and pulling her hood back.

All three of their mouths dropped open in shock and awe, for before them stood the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. Silky, black hair fell down nearly to her elbows, framing a face of pure white. Her cheeks were lightly pink, as were her lips. Her bone structure was as delicate in appearance as an elf's, but her beauty was otherworldly, almost as though nothing could be as beautiful as her. Even with all of that, her eyes shone with determination and power. Her pupils were silver, though somehow they did not seem unnatural.

"_The handmaiden of Varda_..." Legolas whispered in awe.

Ilmare turned and nodded to him, showing him just how amazing this event was.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, this chapter is quite short. Again, sorry, but this isn't really a wonderful chapter for further explanation._

**Chapter Eleven**

Suddenly, Ilmare turned to look at Gandalf. They made eye contact for a single, meaningful second. She nodded and flipped her hood back up.

Just as abruptly, Gandalf began to walk. Ilmare fell into step beside him with ease. The other three hustled to follow as Gandalf said, "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gilmi said.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn said seriously.

"Yes, and he will not be easily cured," Gandalf said.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-" Gimli stopped here as the trees began to groan and creak.

Ilmare stopped beside one of them and put a hand gently on the trunk. The trees quieted down enough for Gimli to correct himself hastily, "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf explained as Ilmare easily caught up with them.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said, smiling.

"Hmm?" Gandalf asked.

"You still speak in riddles," he said.

Gandalf chuckled and said, "If you think I speak cryptically, wait until you hear more from Ilmare."

Ilmare smiled under her hood. As they continued to walk, she heard a slight breeze waft through the forest. On it were the whispers of the trees, so light and faint that none of the others could hear it, or even noticed the breeze. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong."

Gimli, overhearing her, said, "Strong? Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!" Gandalf said, trying to make Gimli stop his annoying worrying.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli said under his breath.

When he looked up, he instantly met with the darkness of Ilmare's hood staring straight at him. "Sorry," he said awkwardly.

She stared at him a second longer before turning to Gandalf as they reached the edge of the forest. Here, Gandalf stopped and whistled a high, piercing note.

Moments later, a neigh rang over the golden fields. A white horse trotted over a hill right to them.

"That is one of the Maeras, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said in absolute awe.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said. "He's the lord of all horses, and he has been my friend through many dangers."

Ilmare stepped up to the Maeras and held her hand up with her palm out to the horse. Shadowfax carefully sniffed her hand before apparently recognizing her. She began to stroke the muzzle appreciatively as she whispered in Quenya, "_I knew you ancestors, my friend."_

She smiled at Shadowfax before swinging herself up onto him. Gandalf swifted mounted behind her.

The other three quickly, except Gimli was slow, mounted their horses. And, they travelled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

That night, the group did not stop to rest. They pushed on, and only one dared to sleep: Ilmare. Her head lay against Gandalf's chest for several hours, giving the illusion that she was sleeping peacefully.

_ The sun glinted through the trees, sending only slight shadows into the golden light. Even the brown-gold bark of the trees seemed to shine. Standing in front of her was Olorin. His white hair glistened in the light. A smile stretched over his face as his grey eyes shone with admiration and love._

_ Eagerly, he took her hand and led her off into the forest. As they walked, night seemed to fall in a matter of minutes, yet still he led onward._

_ He only stopped when the darkness was complete. At that point, he turned to face Ilmare again. This time, however, he took her face in his hands, cradling it gently. He leaned forward until their foreheads rested against each other. She could feel his cool breath against her lips, seeming to invite her to come closer. Her eyes drifted closed as she revelled in the softness of his skin against her own._

_ Suddenly, pain ripped through her face as fingernails dug into her cheeks. Ilmare's eyes snapped open to meet piercing black eyes. These were nothing like Olorin's, or even Curunir's. A warm liquid dripped down her cheeks to drop to her shoulders. Her eyes flicked down only to see rivulets of blood dripping from her cheeks onto his hands._

_ Ilmare looked back to the man before her. Alarm was clear in her eyes. He smiled bitterly and said, "Mae govannen, Ilmare. Ugolodhlye pelalye im? Hiruvaim oio lye." (Hello, Ilmare. Did you truly think you could escape me? I will always find you.)_

_ His black eyes pierced her very soul as his arm reached out to wind around her waist tightly, pulling her close. Everything went dark. She could see nothing but the light from his cold eyes. They stared into hers from only a few inches away, taunting her, beckoning her..._

_"Ilmare..."_

_ "Ilmare."_

Ilmare! _Ortano!"_ a familiar voice called. (Wake up)

She could feel a repetitive jolt throughout her body accompanied by an arm wrapped around her, holding her in place. Her eyes flew open as she looked about wildly. She very quickly met Gandalf's eyes. Despite this, she did not recognize him until he spoke again, saying, "_Naim si."_ (I am here)

"_Olorin,"_ she sighed, relaxing to rest against him once more.

"_Aeraim heruva,"_ Gandalf said. There was no hint of guessing in his voice. He knew. (You saw him)

"_Heruva nwalmeim si," _she said quietly, resting her head on his chest as she closed her eyes to banish the images from her mind. _(_He torments me still)

"_Ugolodhim heruvo,"_ he said while spreading out his fingers on her shoulder to stroke her. (Do not think of him)

"_Naim ambarimo untupaim heruvo,"_ she whispered before looking at their surroundings.(It is my fate to ever hide from him)

It was apparently the middle of the morning already. The sun had begun its ascent into the sky, casting a shadow on the surrounding landscape by use of a very large hill with a small city atop it. "Edoras," she said under her breathe.

"You'll need to keep your hood up," Gandalf said in Westron. That, out of all they had spoken of, was the one thing which he did not mind being overheard.

Ilmare smiled and looked up at him as she said, "I had expected as much."

Gandalf looked down at her, smiling, and said merrily, "After all, what would they think if a silver-haired beauty came riding into their city accompanied by most likely the oddest group they have ever seen."

"Perhaps we would be considered so odd that they believe they are seeing visions," she returned.

"We can only hope the people of Rohan are not so misguided as to think such a scraggly band of wanderers are a vision," Aragorn chimed in from behind them.

Ilmare's head whipped back as her eyes flashed to him. As she did, her hood fell back, allowing her silver hair to glint in the light. Quickly, Gandalf took his hand from around her waist to replace the disguise. He found himself missing the contact with her, though he attributed it to his not seeing her for centuries.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The group of five rode into Edoras. They all immediately noticed the sombreness which was laid over the inhabitants like a blanket. They all dressed in black, and not a single person spoke as they stared at the newcomers.

Gimli commented under his breath, "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard."

Soon, they reached the steps the led to Meduseld. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf dismounted with ease. Legolas turned to lift Gimli off the horse while Gandalf held his hand out to Ilmare. She took it, swung her leg over the horse's head, and slid down to the ground. As she landed, he whispered to her, "Stay hidden." He did not let go of her hand.

The group then continued to the steps. When they reached the top of the stairs, there were six soldiers waiting for them. One appeared to be a commander of some type while the rest were merely the soldiers meant to reinforce him. The leader stepped forward and said with a slight reluctance colouring his tone, "I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order fo Grima Wormtongue." The last was said almost with regret, as though he did not want to take orders from this person.

Gandalf looked over at Aragorn and nodded before doing the same to Legolas and Gimli. All three of them handed over their weapons. Aragorn handed over his very precious sword along with the rest of his weapons; Legolas handed over his Galadrim bow and long knives; Gimli handed over his cherished axe. For a second, the leader looked at her, as she had not yet moved. He seemed to be decided whether or not she was likely to have any weapons.

Ilmare looked up to Gandalf who merely nodded to her. She turned her gaze back to the commander and took a long, white dagger from under her cloak. She passed it off to the leader. As he took it, he obviously noticed her pale, slender, feminine hand and how she obviously knew exactly what she was doing with her dagger.

The commander switched his gaze from her dagger back to her. "Lower your hood," he said, hesitating slightly as he began to speak.

Her voice was cold as she spoke. "I have given you my weapon. You have no need to see my face."

At the sound of her voice and the edge on it, the man said hurriedly, "Forgive me, my Lady. I meant no offense."

He turned to Gandalf and said, "Your staff."

Gandalf thought quickly and said, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

The commander hesitated before turning and leading them into the hall. Gandalf winked at Aragorn before following him into the hall, holding onto Ilmare's arm 'for support'.

As they walked toward the throne, Ilmare could not help but notice that Theoden looked far older than Gandalf had said he was. The man sitting beside the king had greasy black hair, a pale complexion, and did not look trustworthy in the least. _This must be Grima. _Thanks to her very sensitive hearing, she heard that man whisper to the king, "My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

Ilmare heard footsteps to the side and turned to see several men matching their pace down the hall, staring them down. The doors closed behind them forbiddingly.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said boldly. After he spoke, he dropped Ilmare's arm, allowing her to fall back and match pace with the other three.

"He's not welcome," Grima whispered to the King.

Wearily, the King looked up at Gandalf and said in a rough, aged voice, "Why...should I welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" He looked over to Grima, almost as though asking for reassurance that was the right thing to say.

"A just question, my liege," his advisor assured him before turning and walking toward the group. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Lathspell_ I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He came to a stop right in front of Gandalf.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said forcefully, raising his staff toward the man.

"His staff!" Gria said as he clapped eyes on the long, white shaft. He backed up and glanced around at the soldiers before saying angrily, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Even as he spoke, those same men that had so aggressively followed their steps rushed forward to attack. Most of them attempted to go after Gandalf. They were all stopped by Legolas, Aragorn , and Gimli, who quickly dispatched them. However, two guards went for Ilmare, thinking she was the defenceless female. They were dreadfully wrong. As the first soldier approached her, she thrust the heel of her palm up into his nose. She heard a large crunch as it connected, breaking his nose. A second later, she kicked his legs out from under him. The second guard was more cautious of her, having seen some of what she could do. However, he was not prepared for her foot coming flying into his face, which sent him sprawling to the floor. She had not even jumped to kick him.

The other three continued to fight off the guards while Gandalf walked slowly toward Theoden. Ilmare slowly copied his path while he said, "Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

The slimy advisor attempted to crawl away unnoticed, but he was quickly stopped by an angry dwarf's foot on his chest and a terse warning, "I would stay still if I were you."

"Harken to me!" Gandalf said commandingly. He began to mount the steps to the throne while he gestured with his hand toward Theoden. He closed his eyes as he said, "I release you from the spell."

In the following silence, Theoden began to laugh menacingly. He sounded evil in a way that Ilmare recognized instantly. The old King's eyes looked over to Ilmare before returning to Gandalf. "Neither you nor your _whore_ has any power here, Gandalf the Grey!" he said confidently and tauntingly.

The insult to his power did not affect him, but the comment about Ilmare certainly inflamed him. Gandalf quickly threw back his cloak, revealing the white robes and light underneath. Theoden made a sound of disbelief as he was thrown back into his seat.

Gandalf advanced further toward Theoden and pointed his staff at the aging man. "I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said. He gestured with his staff again, sending Theoden back into his throne again.

"If I go, Theoden dies," Theoden said.

Again, he was thrown back into his seat as Gandalf said, "You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

Saruman, his voice now evident, said vehemently, "Rohan is mine!"

Once more, he was thrown back into the throne as Gandalf said seriously, "Be gone!"

Suddenly, Theoden, though clearly Saruman was controlling him, lunged at Gandalf. The wizard struck out, hitting Theoden on the head with his staff. The old man tilted to the side wearily and let out a tremendous sigh, sounding much more himself.

Quite suddenly, a white-clad woman ran forward and caught him before he could pitch forward. She helped him sit up, which let everyone in the room see the following transformation. Theoden's hair grew shorten while colour returned to the strands. His face smoothed and grew younger while his eyes became brighter and younger. The result was a man in his forties or fifties sitting before them.

The young woman gazed happily at the King while he looked as though he was attempting to remember her. After a few seconds, he said, "I know your face. Eowyn...Eowyn."

Theoden looked out at the hall and saw the wizard. "Gandalf?" he asked.

Gandalf said with satisfaction as he nodded, "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Eowyn helped the King to stand before his eyes stared out at nothing again. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he said quietly.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword," Gandalf suggested encouragingly.

The very same commander from the door ran up to the king with an ornate sword in hand. Theoden reached out a grasped the hilt with quaking fingers. Slowly, he placed his fingers around the hilt before drawing it out of the sheath. He gazed at the steel before looking at Grima pointedly. Instantly, several soldiers were around him, throwing him out of the hall. Their throw was strong enough that he rolled down the stairs.

As the King walked heavily down the stairs, Grima righted himself and insisted, "I've only ever served you, my lord!" He crawled backward, looking at the King with fear in his eyes. Gandalf and Ilmare followed the King side by side.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" the King snarled.

"Send me not from your side," Grima beseeched, obviously grovelling.

Theoden raised his sword with both hands above his head, ready to strike Grima down. However, Aragorn ran quickly down and held him back, insisting, "No, my lord. No! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Grima was up on his feet in an instant, running out through the crowd and yelling as he did, "Get out of my way!"

The commander called out respectfully, "Hail, Theoden King!"

The crowd quickly knelt, Aragorn amongst them.

Theoden turned back toward Meduseld. However, a thought stopped him before he had taken two steps. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Later that same day, the Fellowship met in the golden hall. With them were Theoden, his niece Eowyn, and two children which had apparently just arrived, or escaped rather, from the Westfold.

Eowyn stood from caring for the children and said, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree."

The girl, the younger of the two children, looked up and asked in a high voice, "Where is mama?"

Eowyn quickly shushed her.

Gandalf looked at the child for a second before saying to Theoden, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron." He leaned closer to the King on his throne and said seriously, "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf placed a hand on the edge of Theoden's throne and said, "You must fight."

Ilmare watched carefully as Theoden eyed her friend's hand warily.

Aragorn took his pipe from his mouth to speak. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

Theoden shook his head. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Ilmare could take his avoidance no longer. She stood and said with strength, "Whether you wish it or not, open war is the only option left to you which can save you and your people from annihilation."

Theoden turned her and asked sharply, "And what would a cloaked _woman_ know of war?"

Ilmare's eyes narrowed, though he could not see it through the shadow of her hood. " I have fought in more battles than you have years of life. I have seen countless men and elves die defending what you would give up so easily."

She did not say another word. Instead, she stood quickly and silently walked out of the golden hall. Seconds later, Gandalf followed. The other three followed him out, ending their quaint, little caravan.

As they walked, Gimli said, "Helmes Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said.

Gandalf entered the stables with the others a few feet behind him. As he walked through the wide corridor between the rows of stalls to Ilmare, he said, "There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold."

Only seconds later, he stopped beside Ilmare and Shadowfax, smiling at her as he did. He turned back to the others and said, "The Grey Pilgrim...that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be n vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

He turned back to Ilmare. He was leaving her, again. It tore at his heart each time they were separate. She smiled wanly and kissed him on the cheek. Before she separated from him, she whispered, "He will come willingly."

He smiled back to her before mounting Shadowfax.

"Go," Aragorn said, nodding as he opened the gates of the stall.

And he left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?" Saruman thought aloud as he paced the darkness of his small throne room in Orthanc.

"There were four who followed the wizard: an elf, a dwarf, a man, and a woman," Grima said, approaching his Lord.

As he got within a fathom, Saruman sniffed before saying in contempt and disgust, "You stink of horse." In response, Grima turned his back and paced over to the other end of the room.

After a shot pause, Saruman asked, "The man...was he from Gondor?"

"No. From the North. One of the Dunedain rangers I thought he was. His cloth was poor, and yet...he bore a strange ring...two serpents with emerald eyes, one devouring, the other crowned golden flowers," Grima said.

Saruman hurriedly walked over to his adjoining study. He pulled a large tome from the far side of one of his tables and drew it close before looking up what he thought to be the correct ring. He was right. "The Ring of Barahir...So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir, the lost King of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago." As he closed the book, he said quietly and with finality, "It matters not. The world of men shall fall. It shall begin at Edoras."

After a long pause, Saruman asked without turning, "What of the fourth, the woman?"

"She was cloaked in rich purple. She was strong, and slender, and pale as moonlight. Her eyes sparkled from under her hood," he described, remembering vividly her appearance. His first sight of her was a memory which would stay with him for the rest of his life, he was sure.

"I did not think she would be so foolish," Saruman said under his breath. That earned a frown of confusion from Grima. "She will matter, by the end, more than anyone could guess."

Quite suddenly, the wizard turned to his lackey and commanded harshly, "Leave." Grima scrambled to obey. When he spoke like that, it was best not to interfere.

The second the doors were closed, Saruman walked swiftly to the palantir. He threw aside the cloth covering and held his hand over it. Seconds later, the connection was complete.

"_My Lord, I have found Ilmare," _he said both verbally and mentally, though only the mental speech was transmitted.

"_Where?"_ Sauron asked urgently and demandingly. There were notes of other emotions in his voice, though it was admittedly hard to judge emotion when his voice was so low, gravelly, and cruel.

"_She is travelling with Gandalf. She is in Edoras,"_ Saruman said, filling in two things of which he would undoubtedly want to know.

"_Capture her alive. She is not to be harmed. Do not fail me."_ As quickly as that, the connection was broken.

oooooooooo

The population of Edoras travelled through the mountains to Helm's Deep. Amongst these desperate people a dwarf and a woman smiled and laughed together. One who appeared to be a woman observed them, wistfully noting their joy in such a time.

Honestly, she missed Olorin. It was an issue which had plagued her every time they were separate. Even after they had first met, she had felt somehow...empty without him.

"Excuse me, my Lady," a voice said from beside her.

"_Yes? What is it, Legolas?"_ she asked in Elvish, looking up at the elf who rode beside her.

"_I did not wish to intrude, but you seem sad,"_ he said, looking at her with concern.

"_As compared to what, precisely?"_ she asked, not intending to be cruel.

"_You are normally a mystery. Nothing can be said about what you feel or think. Now, even I, only an elf, can sense that something weighs heavily upon you,"_ he said.

"_You think too little of yourself, Legolas. You are far more perceptive than you believe, more so than most elves, even,"_ Ilmare said. Normally when one compliments another so, one touches the other in some respectful way. Ilmare did not, nor did Legolas expect her to, for she had thus far only touched one person: Gandalf. With that one thought, he knew what bothered her.

"_You miss him,"_ Legolas said quietly.

Only now did Ilmare look at him. Through the darkness of the hood, Legolas could see her bright eyes grow dim. _"You undoubtedly now of your kind's longing for the sea."_ He nodded. "_That is the only longing I find comparable to my longing for him. I feel it in my very bones when he is gone."_

Legolas hesitated for a few seconds before reaching out to lay his hand very gently on her shoulder. "_You will see him again. I do not think your fate would be so cruel as that."_

Instantly, she sobered and said whilst moving her horse away from his, "_It already is."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Later that same day, two men rode out ahead of the people to scout out the area. Even the humans could hear the screams of a man as he died. Ilmare saw Legolas jump from his perch to go aide the remaining man. Seconds later, they could all clearly hear the final screams of an orc. "A scout!" he yelled.

Aragorn ran back to the rest of the company. Almost before the King could ask, he yelled, "Wargs! We're under attack!"

Immediately, the women and children began to scream and panic. The men grabbed their weapons and rode to the head of the column. Ilmare, seeing this, took a finely crafted bow and quiver from her saddlebag and rode after them. The bow and quiver belonged to Legolas, though he wouldn't be needing them with his bow from the Galadrim.

As some of the men were rather slow in readying themselves, Ilmare rode out ahead of the column, very quickly joining Legolas on the peak of the bluff just in time to see the swarm of wargs ride over the neighbouring bluff.

The two began to shoot at the incoming wargs. Every arrow the two shot found its mark in either a warg or its rider. Less than half a minute later, they heard the rest approaching. Only then did Ilmare urge her horse Lossen to a gallop. As she, and the rest, approached the wargs, Ilmare drew her sword and slashed into the first orc to come her way.

After that, blood spilled from orcs, wargs, men, and horses. Blades flashed in the sunlight. Yells and screams abounded. Lifeless forms fell dead to the grass, never to rise again. Amidst this, Ilmare kept fighting. When it was all over, there wasn't a scratch on her skin.

It was then that she heard a shout. "Aragorn!"

She heard Gimli shout, "Aragorn?"

Ilmare looked over to the elf and the dwarf. Aragorn was nowhere in sight. Quickly, she rode to them, dismounted, and asked, "Where is he?"

Both of them looked at her. It was clear that they both feared the worst.

Just then, they heard an orc wheezing and laughing near them.

Sure enough, a dying orc was propped up against the corpse of a warg. He was laughing.

Gimli walked over to stand over him menacingly and said, "Tell me what happened, and I will ease your passing."

"He's-" He coughed. "Dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas looked over the cliff in alarm before grabbing the orc and saying threateningly, "You lie!"

The orc attempted to keep laughing, but he died before he could do so.

Ilmare looked down at the corpse's clenched fist. She easily pried the fingers away to reveal Aragorn's Evenstar pendant.

Seeing that, Legolas ran to the cliff and looked down. It was clear that Aragorn should not have survived the drop.

"How far down is it?" Ilmare asked emotionlessly.

"Thirty feet," he answered sadly.

"He is not dead," she said before turning and striding away to her horse, following the Rohirrim.

She looked up only when Theoden instructed, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

She looked to her two companions for their reactions. Legolas was clearly perplexed, and Gimli was doing quite well to hide his emotions.

Theoden placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and said, "Come."

Theoden left for his horse, but Legolas and Gimli remained, staring down at the river.

She rode back to them and said, "There is nothing you can do for him now. He is not dead, but his horse went over with him. If it survived, it will bring him back. You may be sure of that."

After a few seconds, they began to move, albeit reluctantly, toward their horse.

oooooooooooooooooo

The Rohirrim arrived at Helm's Deep not too long after the women and children. One in the keep was particularly anxious for their return: Eowyn. She hurried out to meet them as soon as she heard the shouts heralding their return.

However, she stopped as soon as she saw them. "So few. So few of you have returned," she said in horror.

Theoden, who was near her, said, "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli walked up to her and said sadly, "My lady..."

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Eowyn asked.

"He fell..." Gimli said sadly, looking down.

Ilmare pursed her lips and walked over. "He fell off a cliff, not in battle," she said sharply.

"So he is dead?" she asked. It was clear in her eyes that she hoped with all her being for a negative answer.

"I do not believe so. His Evenstar still shines, which it would not unless both he and she were alive," Ilmare said quickly before leading her horse away.

"How can she know?" Eowyn asked Gimli.

Gimli shrugged sadly and said, "She seems to know everything."

And thus was born Eowyn's dislike for Ilmare.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ilmare did not talk to anyone for the rest of that day and well into the night. She stayed inside the keep standing by a window, simply standing out at the far horizon in longing. One thought quickly conquered all the others in her mind to form one single, coherent idea, the quintessence of her longing: _Olorin isn't here._

Sometime in the night nearer to dawn than dusk she heard movement behind her. "_Hiril nin_?" (My lady) a sweet, elven voice asked, sounding far more unsure than he normally was.

"Yes, Legolas?" she asked, not moving an inch save her lips.

"_The men and boys are preparing to fight_," he said.

"_I had thought as much. They prepare for war, war in defence of all they know...War is fruitless..."_ she said bitterly.

"_Do you think he will come?"_ Legolas asked delicately.

"_Who?" _ she asked, sounding as though she did not care in the slightest.

"_Mithrandir."_ His name was a shock to her heart.

_ "He has promised to come. Even if he comes alone, it will be a help to our side,"_ she said, preventing most of her sadness from penetrating her tone.

"_Why do you not run? You could be far from here by the time the armies arrive,"_ he asked, walking closer to her. Still, he remained several feet away.

"_Why do you not leave? You have as much opportunity as I, yet you do not."_

_ "I cannot abandon my friends, even if there is only one left,"_ he said at first courageously, then dejectedly.

_ "Olorin has told me he will be here. I will be waiting, no matter the cost,"_ she said, her tone hardening in determination.

_ "You said Aragorn was alive...How could you know?"_ Legolas asked, not wanting to overstep the bounds between elf and Maia.

"_I can sense him and the power of the Evenstar. It has not completely faded. He still lives,"_ she said simply and confidently.

Legolas nodded silently, taking in this new reasoning.

"_My lady, you should not brood..." _Legolas said, finally walking close enough to touch her. Yet he did not.

"_I know, but that does not stop me,"_ she returned.

"_He will come..."_ he assured her, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. He withdrew it at the last second. Anyone but she and he could have...

_ "I can see your love..."_ he said gently after a few seconds' silence.

"_That is because you are an elf. You can perceive that which is hidden from mortals,"_ she said as though it was the simplest of concepts.

"_Mandos will not accept you until your task is completed."_

Instantly, she whipped around, hair flying, and asked forcefully, "_What do you know of my task?"_

"_Only the legend that you and Mithrandir are trapped in Middle Earth until you complete your task: defeat Sauron_," he said, holding up his hands to show his surrender.

"_So we are legend now...What more do they say of us?" _she asked, turning back to the window.

"_Some say that you two have been in love since the time of the Two Trees, but Sauron has kept you apart. Others say that you are the daughter of Elbereth and Manwe, and that you were intended for Morgoth before his betrayal,"_ he said, calming down.

"_Well, at least there is some truth to myth,"_ Ilmare said, placing a hand on the window ledge.

_"Which truth?"_

_ "Now that you shall have to wait to learn until the company is one again,"_ she said, withdrawing her hand.

"_You intended all along to tell us?"_

_ "Yes,"_ Ilmare whispered.

"_When?"_

_ "Originally, I was to tell you just before the company reached the Mountains of Shadow. After you separated...I had to make new plans...Dying is not a part of it."_

"_And what if Sauron captures you?"_

_ "Then he will imprison me until the sun turns cold and the Silmarilli fall from the sky, enveloping the land in darkness."_

_ "Can he survive without the Ring?" _Legolas asked, suddenly fearing worse news than he had ever anticipated.

"_He could, if I were with him..."_

When she did not continue, Legolas urged as gently as he was able, "_How?"_

_ "With my powers, he can forge himself a new body,"_ she said simply.

This was met with stunned silence.

"_I would ask you not tell anyone of this, but I know you shall be discreet with this information,"_ she said, turning to stare at him with her silver eyes.

He nodded and said, "_I shall disturb you no longer, my Lady."_

Without another word, he left._  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ilmare stayed in her self-imposed solitude into the next day. Thankfully, there were no disturbances to the silence she sought. Even Legolas had stayed away after only one inquiry.

It was in the middle of the following day that a welcome distraction came. It began as a shout from the gate. At first, Ilmare thought nothing of it. However, she was thoroughly surprised to see a small streak of red across the courtyard. It collided with a black figure, all of which she saw out of the corner of her eye. Upon looking down, she was astonished to see the dwarf hugging a very worse for the wear Aragorn.

Instantly, Ilmare was hurrying to meet him. She quickly walked toward the King's makeshift throne room. He would undoubtedly be going to show that he was in fact alive not to mention he could report on any of Saruman's army in size at least.

She hurried around the last corner and saw Aragorn talking with Legolas.

"_Hannon le_," (Thank you) she could hear Aragorn say quietly to Legolas before beginning to walk toward the keep and the King.

"Aragorn!" she said, hardly raising her voice above her usually quiet volume.

He heard. In fact, he hurried over to her and swiftly grasped her arms. "_You have to get out. They are coming,"_ he whispered to her seriously in Elvish.

She shook her head slightly and said, "_I have come too far to give up_."

"_He'll kill you!"_

"_No. My fate would be far worse than simply death_," Ilmare said very seriously. Her hood tilted ever so slightly farther down.

Aragorn leaned in and whispers in her ear, "_Gandalf would want you to stay safe."_

Her head tilted up to look at him. Through the darkness of her hood, he could perceive her sadness. She whispered in return, "_I know, but I can't."_

Aragorn nodded in understanding before stepping around her and walking into the room. As he left, Ilmare sensed someone's eyes on her. Upon turning her head, she saw the shield maiden. Eowyn, was it? Her eyes were speculative, as though there was a newly formed idea in her mind, one that she apparently did not like.

With a tip of her hooded head, Ilmare ambled over to her. "Is something bothering you?"

The blonde woman down at the much shorter woman and asked with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "Does he love you?"

With an unseen frown upon her fair face, she asked, "Who?"

"Lord Aragorn," Eowyn clarified, nearly sobbing.

"No," Ilmare said bluntly.

"Then why did he-"

"That is none of your concern," Ilmare interrupted coldly before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving Eowyn to form new theories of Aragorn's regard for her.

Meanwhile, Ilmare returned to her solitude. The silence did not accompany the solitude for the people of Rohan were preparing for war. This did not mean that she was not prepared. Quite the opposite, her sword and dagger were sharpened. Her bow (truth be told Legolas's old bow which was replaced by the Galadrim) was ready. All she needed was a full quiver.

In search of this, she went to the armoury. Whilst filling her quiver, three people came in: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Aragorn nodded to her before strapping on his armour. Gimli apparently did not notice her because he walked right past her to the chain mail. Legolas placed his hand over his heart and nodded in the traditional elvish way before grasping Aragorn's sword and offering it to him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," Legolas said, though Ilmare was hardly listening.

She did not listen for Aragorn's reply. Instead she turned to Gimli, for he was walking out and struggling with the chain mail. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." The rings fell to the floor around him. Obviously, it was much too long. "It's a little tight across the chest," he commented as the three stared at him. After all, he was rather comically displaying the differences between human and dwarven stature.

After nodding, Aragorn looked up and asked her, "Have you any armour, my- Ilmare." He had almost called her my lady before her head tilted.

Rather than speak, she pushed aside part of her cloak, displaying the silvery plates guarding her from harm from her hips on upward. They could only see part of a cloth-sheathed leg up to her waist.

"Where did you get that?" Legolas asked.

"The pants and tunic were from a generous mother. Elrond was kind enough to store this for me until I returned to Imladris. I have worn it since I left."

Legolas opened his mouth to ask another question but stopped when a horn sounded in the distance.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said instantly, running up the stairs.

"Indeed it is not," she acquiesced, hesitating long enough to strap the quiver to her back before following Legolas and Aragorn to the gate.

Very soon, she caught up with them only to see row upon row of cloaked elves marching into the keep. Help had come!

"_Mae govannen,"_ she heard from nearby her. Ilmare silently turned to see Aragorn hurry to greet Haldir traditionally before embracing him an impulse. "You are most welcome," Aragorn said as he backed away from his friend.

Quite suddenly, Haldir's gaze flicked up, straight to Ilmare. "_Hiril nin, nayes er don egla omentielvo lye,"_ (My lady, it is an honour to meet you again) he said with a deep bow, deeper even than to the King.

King Theoden looked on at this with confusion, though also curious, eyes He turned to find who the elf spoke to only to be greatly surprised that it was she to whom he spoke.

"_Our reunion could not have happened at a better time,"_ she returned with an acknowledging nod of her head whilst placing her pale hand over her heart.

Haldir quickly turned back to Theoden and said, "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

Though his mind was taken over with thoughts of the battle ahead, Theoden could not help but think in the back of his mind about the elf's odd greeting of the cloaked woman. He obviously had very great respect for her, but that respect was unparalleled by any here. Who was she? An elf lady? Or something else? How is she known amongst the elves?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

When the sun set, Ilmare walked out to the wall, strolling along it to find a place to stand when they came. As she walked, someone said from behind her, "_Hiril nin,"_ (My lady). She turned to see Haldir give her a respectful bow.

"_Mae govannen,_ Haldir," (Hello) she acknowledged, turning to face him.

"_Dagoruvalye?"_ (Will you fight) he asked, worry showing on his elven face.

"_Nai,"_ (Yes) she answered simply.

The elf nodded in resignation before askng whilst tilting his head, "_Venal hivarlye er cu?"_ (Where di you get the bow)

"Legolas."

"_Ar i megil?"_ (And the sword)

"_Varda Valimaresse."_ (from Elbereth in Valimar)

"_Er beretha anna,"_ (A Kingly gift) Haldir commented honestly.

"_Radyes na thalion nin."_ (Its power is my strength)

"_Ar vel Mithrandiro?"_ (And what of Gandalf)

"_…Te na ore nin,"_ (He is my heart) Ilmare said, controlling her voice firmly.

Haldir saw the anguish in her through her shift from one foot to the other and the clenching of her hands, which only just showed from under her cloak. In a bold move, he reached out and took one of her hands in both his own. Her eyes snapped up to meet his, confusion and wariness apparent in their silvery depths.

"_Lye ugolodh omentielvathlye Mithrandir ena,"_ (You fear you will never see him again) he whispered.

Though her unseen face showed no emotion, her eyes filled with tears. The only outward sign of her inward pain was the sudden clenching of her hand in his.

"_Lye omentiar tee na,"_ (You will see him again) he assured her.

"_Vanwa met dagor, im uomentielvath tee na. Im marath moruva tenn' I met I kemeneva,"_ (If we lose this battle, I will never see him again. I will be trapped in darkness until the ending of the world) she said regretfully, hesitating before uttering that loathsome alternative, "_an im gurthuva."_ (Or I will die.)

"_Unayes ambar nin,"_ (That will not be your fate) Haldir assured her.

"_Ilya pdayes, ne im ugolodhyes."_ (You all say that, but none of us know)

"_Met dagoruva lyesse ar Rohanesse ar ilye edainesse,"_ (We will fight for you, for Rohan, and for all men) he said, looking over to his troops who now lined the battlements in motionless rows. "_Na thalion."_ (Do not be afraid)

In the midst of their conversation, a great roar sounded in the distance. It was quickly followed by the thunder of thousands of feet marching toward them. Isengard had arrived.

To worsen matters, the clouds chose this moment to pelt them all with rain. Ilmare drew her hood farther over her face to protect her from the rain. For the others, there was no escape. With luck, their bows would not snap from being wet.

For what seemed to be hours, the waited as the orcs approached. All of the elves beside them had their bows ready. Each held an arrow against the string, ready to pull it back and let it fly against their enemies. The orcs began to yell and pound their weapons on the ground. Ilmare and Haldir exchanged glances at this. They both knew these were merely scare tactics to destroy the morale of the men.

In the midst of this, a single arrow shot out from the wall, coming down to pierce an orc's neck. It fell dead with a grunt. At this, the orcs began to yell. They attacked.

From farther along the wall, they heard Aragorn call, "_Prepare to fire!"_ Every elven warrior plus Ilmare quickly drew back their string. On his command, they fired, sending a rain of deadly arrows into the ranks of their enemies.

The orcs fired back with crossbows. They also used large ballistas to fire grappling hooks at the wall. They used these to haul up ladders. Elves and men alike fell to the berserkers who rode these ladders up, preventing them from being dislodged immediately.

A ladder came up near them. The orc on it hopped off and swung its large sword in an arc which the elves just barely managed to escape. Without a second thought, Ilmare ran to it and blocked two of its blows before stabbing it in the stomach and cutting off its head. She quickly pushed the ladder away, preventing any more from following it.

Quickly, she turned to look for more ladders. Haldir was already ahead of her, attacking the one to their right. She raced to his aid. Together, they took down three more ladders and many orcs coming up them. They could take down no more. There were too many orcs already on the wall. So they fought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The people of Rohan and the elven warriors of Lothlorien fought into the night and through the next four days. In all this time, the warriors of Rohan did not sleep. They could not for the orcs certainly were not sleeping. They kept up their relentless attack regardless of time of day. They just kept coming.

Ilmare and Haldir were never far from each other. They stuck together and protected each other, working together to kill as many orcs as they could.

During the fourth night, something very odd happened. A large section of the wall suddenly exploded, sending huge chunks of stone hurtling out at the orcs. Men and elves alike fell far down to their deaths or were flung out by the blast. However, some survived. Among these were Haldir and Ilmare.

Orcs rushed in through the hall, eager to storm the keep. However, there were elves waiting on the other side of the wall. Led by Aragorn, they attacked, holding them back as well as they could. The pair joined these efforts for hours. In that time, Aragorn disappeared to who knows where and the elves continued to fight, as did Ilmare and Haldir.

In the midst of this chaos, a cry went up, which she recognized to be Aragorn, "_Back to the keep!"_

Haldir quickly took up the call, not looking as an orc came up from behind him. Ilmare moved faster than he saw, quickly stabbing the orc before it could kill her friend. As the orc fell, its blade slipped and cut Haldir in the arm deeply. Another came, but she decapitated it even as it swung at his head. It was a narrow miss.

"_Thank you,"_ he said as she grabbed his uninjured arm and guided him to the stairs at a run. She nodded but did not stop.

She guided him to the hall and quickly tore a strip from a bolt of cloth lying on the table for exactly this purpose. She wrapped it quickly around his arm in a makeshift bandage."_It will stop the bleeding, at least,"_ she commented.

"_Ready?"_ he asked.

"_Ready,"_ she replied, walking back out to the upper wall.

As they approached, still more ladders came. The two shared a look of exasperation before going to work on the closest ladder, fighting their way through orcs to shove the ladder away from the wall. It fell with a satisfying squish on the orcs far below.

As they turned to the next ladder, a shout came over the din of the battle. "Fall back! Retreat!"

Haldir instantly broke into a run toward the hall. Ilmare, however, did not. He quickly noticed this and stopped. Just as they met eyes, she said, "_Follow me."_

Ilmare surprised him by running straight into the mass of orcs following the men from the gate. She threw back her hood, took a deep breath, and held her hands together. Slowly, she separated them. When she did, a ball of fire coalesced between her hands. Quickly, she threw it into the midst of the orcs. As it flew through the air, the fireball expanded and consumed every orc it touched. In its wake, nothing lived.

Over a hundred miles away, the Great Eye turned to Helm's Deep, sensing a presence he had not sensed in years. She was there, but why?

Sauron pressed through her mind's defences and looked through her eyes. She saw the destruction in the wake of her spell. This, with good reason, angered him. He could not kill her. He had never had the strength for that, but she would ruin his plans if she continued. Carefully, Sauron applied pressure to her mind, overwhelming her senses and causing her to faint. He only hoped that her new defencelessness would not cost her her life.

He was not pleased to find that the men were able to retreat without interference. Nor was he pleased when an elf came and picked her up before rushing after the men. A battle that had promised to be so very delightful had turned quickly into a very infuriating business. But, at least Rohan would fall soon.

ooooooooooooo

Haldir laid Ilmare's limp body on the floor in the hall. Theoden spared a glance of awe as her uncovered face swept past him. Aragorn followed the two and asked urgently as Haldir wrapped her cloak around her, "Is she dead?"

"_No, but he found her,"_ the elf returned worriedly.

"_How?"_

"_He sensed her power."_

_ "The ball of fire was her?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ooooooooo_

**There is a reason for Haldir surviving. Fear not, my dear readers.**_  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Dawn came and with it Rohan's salvation. An army of Rohirrim charged into the midst of the orcs. They were led by Eomer, the third Marshall of Rohan, and a shining figure on a white horse. The staff he carried made it obvious that this was the wizard. This was Gandalf.

Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and what Eorlingas were left charged out of the hall, slicing down every orc in their path. This charge was their last hope to save the people of Rohan. As they rode out, a deep, loud horn sounded, echoing off the mountains and ringing out over the clash of the battle.

The two charges were effective. The Rohirrim left twin paths of dead orcs in their wake. They fought relentlessly, ploughing through rank upon rank of blackened creatures.

Two people were left in the hall. One was an elf with his sword drawn and ready to protect his charge from whatever dared to enter the hall. Beside him lay Ilmare. He had wrapped her carefully in her cloak and laid her flat on the floor. Only now did she show any signs of life.

"Te na si," (He is here) she whispered. Haldir instantly knelt by her side and pushed back her hood. Her eyes were open and shining with hope. He could only guess that she could sense Gandalf somewhere near, and if that was true, they had a chance at life. If nothing else, Gandalf was powerful, and he would fight to his very last for the lady that lay at his feet. The elf looked back down at her only to see her unconscious again. Her head lolled to her side, a testament to the exhaustion of her mind.

Out on the plain, orcs and men alike fell, but the orcs no longer stood a chance. The wave of horsemen swept through, and destruction reigned. They drove the orcs into a forest which had certainly not been there before. The trees stood unnatural and menacing before them. The men, at least, had sense enough to keep their distance.

"Stay out of the trees!" Eomer warned. Only seconds later, the trees began to move. They could hear the squeals and screams of the dying orcs as the unnatural trees killed them, leaving them to wonder what they were. A certain wizard knew exactly from where they came, but his attention was not on the trees of Fangorn at Helm's Deep's very doorstep.

Gandalf rode through the carnage on the plains. His eyes searched the area carefully for a small, purple figure, but she was not there. Spotting Aragorn amongst the throng, he hurried over and asked, or rather demanded, "Where is Ilmare?"

"She is in the hall. Haldir is with her," Aragorn said. He looked as though he was going to say more, but Gandalf took off at a fast clip toward the gate. The wizard did not stop until he reached the upper doors. At that point, he jumped off his fair horse Shadowfax and burst through the doors.

Instantly, he spotted her lying on her back on a bench. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was nearly imperceptible. These combined with her stillness and pallor made her seem corpse-like. Over her stood an elf with his sword drawn.

"_Mithrandir,"_ Haldir said, nodding to acknowledge the wizard. "_Be at peace. She is alive. She used her power."_

Gandalf knelt at her side and pushed back her hood. Her beautiful face glistened with sweat. Even the sunlight lent her no colour.

"_Sauron found her,"_ Haldir explained, having felt his presence of evil in her mind.

Gandalf placed a hand on her forehead and whispered in an ancient tongue. A light shone through his hand for a second before fading into her skin. The sweat dissolved, and her face regained its colour, all before their eyes.

"_She will need to rest,"_ Gandalf said before kissing her forehead and replacing her hood. "_Thank you."_

_ "I owed her my life,"_ Haldir said plainly.

Gandalf nodded to him before turning and walking back out to the leadership of Rohan. Haldir did not follow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

The following day, a group left Helm's Deep for Isengard. Amongst this group was Gandalf, whose thoughts lingered on someone very dear to him. This person was likely still unconscious under the watchful eye of Haldir. Normally, he would not trust anyone save a select few. Somehow, Haldir had found his way into that very diminutive (by size) group. And he trusted him to watch over her.

His worry was no longer for Ilmare. That had been cured with a single spell to protect her mind from Sauron's. His apprehension was now directed toward Sauron's reaction to his newly acquired knowledge of Ilmare's whereabouts. For the past several hundred years, his only inkling as to where she was stemmed from a single promise made just before he had revealed his true nature to her: that she would send him some sort of sign before travelling either to or from Valinor. Her promise would hold, despite their estrangement, until one of them died. In fact, her plan for leaving was to wait until she was at the very docks of Mithlond to send a signal. She had neglected to articulate what specifically the signal was to be, though he suspected her plan was to send a spell of light to him. It would be difficult over such a distance, but she would have the time on the ship to recover.

"Gandalf?"

"Hmmm?" he asked inarticulately, wistful as he was.

Aragorn met his eyes with a piercing, calculative stare. "She is safe with Haldir," he assured the wizard, perceiving the subject of his anxiety.

"Yes, but will she be safe? She almost died, and yet there is so much before us all...before the end."

"Frodo has the same risks," Aragorn pointed out.

"And Arwen?"

Aragorn sighed at that. "Fair enough...

No more was said. Instead, they lapsed into silence as both of them were carried to thoughts of the one they loved.

"Aragorn!" a loud, though not sharp, call came from the front of the column.

The ranger looked up to see Theoden looking at him expectantly. Sighing at being torn from his thoughts, the Dunedain rode up to the King of Rohan. "Yes, my Lord?" he asked respectfully.

"Who is the woman in the purple cloak?"

"She is not import-"

Theoden interrupted him sharply. "I saw how the elf greeted her and how she summoned fire in her hands."

Aragorn sighed and said cryptically, "She is a lady among her people."

"And who are her people?"

"Powerful."

"Is she an elf?"

"No."

"How does Gandalf seem to know her so well?"

"They have known each other for many years."

"Aragorn, who is she?"

Aragorn winced before saying carefully, "I cannot tell you without her consent."

"And why not?"

"I swore I would not," Aragorn replied simply.

oooooooooooooooooo

Later that day, Ilmare woke. She was quite surprised to find Haldir leaning over her, concern evident on his elven face. "_How do you feel_?" he asked in Sindarin.

"_Tired,"_ she responded bluntly. "_Where is Gandalf?"_

"_He and the others departed for Isengard early this morning."_

_ "Isengard?"_

"_Apparently, the ents of Fangorn destroyed all but the tower itself,"_ Haldir said, clearly not used to the idea himself.

"_So Treebeard succeeded..."_ she whispered speculatively.

"_You knew of this?"_ he asked.

Ilmare nodded. "_After recovering in Lothlorien, Gwaihir flew us to Fangorn. There, I had the pleasure of seeing an old friend again."_

Neither spoke for several seconds, until a determined look passed over Ilmare's face. Haldir instantly recognized it. _"You intend to go after them."_

Ilmare smiled. "_You are welcome to accompany me."_

"_It would be my pleasure, my Lady," _Haldir said, offering his hand to help her up.

She laughed and said, "_Please, just call me Ilmare. We have been through far too much for formalities."_

Haldir nodded as he pulled her up. "_As you wish,"_ he said as they walked down to the stables.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

By nightfall, Haldir and Ilmare had caught up with the group. They could only tell when Haldir insisted they rest the horses for a minute. In that time, his elven ears were able to hear the distinct sound of splashing not so very far away.

"There must be water nearby. I can hear something splashing in it," he said.

"Do you think you can find it? The horses could use it," she said with a smile.

He nodded and fetched his horse. Together, the two led their horses through the trees for a couple minutes of companionable silence before they reached a clear pond. On the other side of the pond, a figure was silhouetted in the moonlight as they stood in the water.

"Who are you?" Haldir called, quickly knocking an arrow to the string of his bow.

"I am Gandalf," he returned. "Who are you to ask me thusly?"

"_Im na si, Olorin,"_ (It is I) she called, walking to the edge of the water.

"Ilmare? _Unalye Imlad Sinalye?"_ (Why are you not at Helm's Deep?) he asked as he hurried toward them.

"_Im na leparia si,"_ (I am of more help here) she said simply, raising her skirt up above her knees so she could meet him sooner.

As soon as he could, he wrapped his arms around her to embrace her tightly. After several more seconds, it became clear that neither of them was interested in anything outside the two of them. The elf sighed as he watched them. He could only hope that someday he might share such love as theirs. He sighed and led his horse away from them quietly, listening intently to find the main camp.

"_Im mellye,"_ (I love you) he whispered, taking her hand and leading her to the water's edge.

"_Ar im lye,"_ (And I you) she replied, laying on the ground and pulling him with her.

As soon as they were lying side by side, their limbs were entwined so that none could tell where one ended and the other began.

"_You have exposed yourself to him,"_ he whispered in the silence of the night.

"_If I had not, we would all have died."_

_ "But now he knows you have not left. He knows you are moving closer. He will try to find you again, and-"_

_ "And I know what would happen if he found me," _she finished simply.

"_What of Saruman?"_

_ "What of him?"_

_ "That must be at least part of why you came."_

_ "I had to see him again."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "...We did not part well," _she admitted.

"_You still care for him."_

_ "Friendships cannot be so lightly thrown aside."_

_ "Nor can love. You know he will hate you as much as he loves you."_

"_I know, and it is eating at my soul."_

Olorin looked compassionately at her. He gently kissed each of her cheeks before resting his head lightly against hers. _"I could never love you any less," _he said comfortingly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

The following morning, Theoden's entourage was somewhat surprised to find a new member of their party, though most accepted it without any questions. Gimli was beyond startled that she was there, but he had welcomed her warmly nonetheless. Legolas had bowed his head to her before returning his attention to his horse. Aragorn merely nodded.

The group travelled well into the afternoon before meeting a pair of hobbits "guarding" the ruined entrance to Isengard. Ilmare only exchanged glances with Haldir as to the effectiveness of these sentinels. From there, the majority of the group was more than a little surprised to be led to the main tower of Isengard by an ent. This was, however, not the first time she had met him, so she did not share their awe.

"Young Master Gandalf, My Lady, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower," the ent said.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned them all.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said from behind Legolas.

"No," Ilmare protested.

"Leave him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf whispered.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council together as we once did, Old Friend? Can we not have peace?" Saruman said from atop his tower.

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the West Fold! And the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibblet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace!" Theoden yelled in anger.

"Gibblet and crows! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the keys of Barad-Dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards! And why do you bring _her_ with you?!"

"Saruman, I came to see if you meant what you said," Ilmare spoke, projecting her voice over the distance.

"Lower your hood if you wish to speak with me, _my lady_," Saruman bit back.

"You and I both know I cannot do that," she said softly.

Gandalf took this moment to draw Saruman's attention away from his beloved. "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you can save them, Saruman. You can save her. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information," Saruman began with a wry smile. "I have some for you." He held up a round stone both Ilmare and Gandalf instantly recognized as a _palantir_. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth, something that you have failed to see. The Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon."

Gandalf nudged Shadowfax forward. Ilmare looked on worriedly, knowing it would only be a matter of time before Saruman addressed her.

"You are all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to _love."_ Saruman hissed. "Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? What did you tell _her_ before you left her to die in Helm's Deep?"

"I've heard enough!" Gimli growled from behind Legolas. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," he prompted Legolas, who seemed all too happy to oblige.

"No!" Gandalf insisted.

Ilmare nudged her horse forward and called, "Come down, Curumo! We will spare your life if you come down."

"Save your pity and your mercy, Ilmare! I have no use for it! Remember: you chose your fate and his!" Saruman yelled, raising staff and sending a ball of fire right at Gandalf. Instantly, the fire surrounded him, but after only a few seconds it dissipated, leaving Gandalf unharmed and unmoved.

The thoughts that had been driven from Theoden's mind by alarm came back in a rush. The men of Rohan may have been more uneducated and simple then the elves, but they had heard of some things. They knew of Eru, of Elbereth, of Manwe, and of Ilmare. That explained much of the mystery surrounding her, except how Saruman spoke of her so fondly yet so bitterly.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf said evenly. Even as he spoke, the black staff splintered and exploded.

In the silence that followed, a small, pale man in black robes crept up behind Saruman. All of them recognized him.

Theoden used this opportunity to call out to the man. "Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched _barn_ where brigands drink and reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs! The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden _Horsemaster_. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Theoden attempted to ignore the slanderous insults and again prompted, "Grima, come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free!"

"No," Grima said.

They all heard Saruman yell as he slapped Grima hard enough that he fell.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. But you will not save her! He will find her! You cannot protect her from him again!"

Even as he spoke, Grima came up behind him, grabbed him, and stabbed him in the back with a dagger.

In a second, Legolas had let his arrow fly. It pierced Grima. He fell back, and Saruman fell forward off the tower. He tumbled through the air before landing on the spike of one of his machines. Ilmare looked away, mourning for the man she had once called friend.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Something has been bothering you, my dear," Olorin said.

Ilmare looked over at him from astride her horse and said with a sad smile, "_You could always see through me."_

He smiled back at her, but prompted again, "_What is wrong?"_

She sighed and met his gaze for a second before looking down at her hands. "_At Elrond's Council, Elrond said that to claim the start of this whole affair was too great a claim for any one person...I cannot help but wonder if I truly can claim the beginning role in this whole matter. Had I not rejected him, Sauron would not have joined the Great One. I was the reason for all of thi-"_

_ "Do not think such things, my darling. Sauron may well of joined _him_ without you as a catalyst,"_ he assured her, reaching over as if to touch her.

Ilmare smiled softly and asked, "_Whatever would I do without you, Olorin?"_

"_Overthink overything,"_ he responded with a joking smile.

oooooooooooooooo

It did not take long for the group to return to Edoras. That very night, a banquet was held at Meduseld to celebrate their victory and honour their dead. Not long into the party, Gandalf saw a figure slip out of the hall from the corner of his eye. As soon as he had spotted it, it was gone. Quickly, he followed the person outside.

He could see the outline of a cloak against the stars. The light from the fires within the hall cast a red glow on the purple material, making it very clear who precisely this was.

"_Why are you not inside?"_ he asked in old Elvish as he walked to her side.

"_Their joy mocks me. It reminds me of what I have lost...of what is held against me."_

"_Be at peace, my darling,"_ he said quietly, reaching up to lower her hood. She reached up to replace her hood, but Gandalf took her hands in his and said reassuringly, "_You are safe here."_

She met his eyes sadly, reluctantly revealing the tears which slid down her cheeks.

"_Come_," he said, dropping one of her hands to lead her back into the hall.

One by one, the men of Rohan noticed Ilmare's presence in the hall. Had she her cloak, she would have blended into the shadows and gone unnoticed by these people. Instead, they stared at her shining presence.

The King stepped out from the crowd and asked, "Who are you?" His eyes flicked to their hands clasped together.

"I am Ilmare," she responded in a very strong timbre.

After a second, Theoden said, "It is an honour to meet you."

Ilmare bowed her head in return before turning to look at Gandalf. At that cue, the men turned back to their drink and their celebration, though many stole glances at the scintillating beauty.

"_I believe you have yet to meet the hobbits_," Gandalf said to her.

"_Lead on, Olorin_," she said with a smile.

As he led her through the crowd, he explained in a tone more gay than she had heard from him in a long while, "You'll find hobbits are the most peculiar creatures. They seem quite simple, rustic folk; but they are full of surprises, joy, and delight."

"They sound like magnificent creatures," Ilmare commented just before Gandalf paused in front of two exceedingly short individuals.

"We are indeed, my Lady," one of them said, though it was obvious he was only joking.

"Ilmare, these are Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took," Gandalf introduced, gesturing to each hobbit in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young Masters," she said with a gracious smile.

"The pleasure is all ours, my Lady," the other, the Took, said.

"But if it pleases you, you can call us Merry-" the other began.

"And Pippin," the first finished.

"Well, Merry and Pippin, I am Ilmare, and I have been Ol- Gandalf's friend for many an age," she said with a smile.

"Are you immortal?" Pippin asked suddenly.

"Pip, don't-" Merry began to whisper to his fellow.

However, Ilmare interrupted them by saying, "In the sense that elves and Gandalf himself are immortal, yes."

"What's it like?" Pippin asked.

"I have watched the world change and darken; I have seen people I knew and loved die or cross the sea I am not allowed to cross until my task is done. I have seen the West sink and the East become overrun by darkness. Outpost upon outpost of light and hope has faded from the world. The last are dimming. They too, will soon leave the world. And I merely endure.

The two hobbits' eyes watered and their faces saddened. Quite suddenly, they threw themselves upon her in an encompassing embrace, which nearly knocked over. As it was, Gandalf's strong hand on her back sustained her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Later that same night, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn sat out on the lookout ledge. They spoke quietly together, wondering at their strange and secretive companion.

As they spoke, the person of whom they spoke walked silently to the ledge and sat beside them, starting them. Legolas was first to react, placing his hand over his heart and saying whilst bowing his head, "_Mae govannen_."

Ilmare nodded in return before saying to the other two, "You've no reason for fright. I am here to tell you a tale."

"A tale, eh? We aren't children, Lassie," Gimli returned.

"You misunderstand me, Master Dwarf. I will tell you, if you wish it, the tale of my life," she returned calmly.

"We would be honoured," Haldir said from the doorway, walking over to sit beside her. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas was surprised to see the elf. Since Helm's Deep, he had stuck close to Ilmare rather like a brother or a bodyguard.

She nodded to him before saying, "During the First Age, I met Olorin, whom you know as Gandalf. We became very close." Ilmare waved a hand, letting each of her fingers curl delicately one by one. From each of her fingers, pinpoints of light flew up into the air. They coalesced into a half sphere of flickering lights.

Gimli's reaction was the strongest. He leapt to his feet, letting out a cry of surprise as he did. Aragorn looked curious, whilst Haldir and Legolas remained unaffected. "Sit down, Gimli. It shall not harm you," Legolas said calmly.

As Gimli sat again, the lights quickly formed images. It was a person in surprising detail, as though they were looking at a reflection, but it was not them. Ilmare stared back at them with bright eyes as she sat on a bench.

"Gentlemen, my story," she said, moving her hand to allow her memories to play across the surface of the light.

_Ilmare walked through the garden to her favourite stone bench. There, she sat, laying back along the stone to look at the stars glisten and glitter._

_ Hours went by before she heard a sound: footsteps. Slowly, they approached along the path. She just waited for the person to either notice her or keep walking._

_ The footsteps approached her. Before she saw the person a male voice said, "_Vanand i quenant, Hiril nin." (Pardon the intrusion, my Lady)_ The voice was rich. It sounded like an orator's voice._

_ The person entered her vision. Instantly, she knew him to be a maia, for she had met all of the Valar. This Maia had tanned, almost golden skin which contrasted heavily with her milky white skin. His eyes twinkled blue like the scintillation of the Great Sea. His hair was long and brown. He was very tall, and his hands were large._

_ "_Lyesse?" (What is your name)_ she asked, sitting up to properly look at him._

_ "Olorin," he answered._

_ "_Im na Ilmare." (I am Ilmare) _she returned._

_ Instantly, he bowed and said, "_Hiril nin." (My lady)

"Uesse lye quenant, ore," (None of that, please) _she said firmly._

_ This was the beginning of their friendship._

"A few centuries into our friendship, he gave me a necklace. You may ask of the import of this matter. I assure you, this is vital."

"A thousand years, or so, went by before Tulkas and Nessa were wed. Olorin and I attended, as did a Maia by the name of Mairon."

_Amidst the dancing and celebration of the wedding, Ilmare danced and sang. She was a shining star amongst other stars, though her light was brighter than many others. This did not matter to any of them, except one._

_ This person subtly approached her. When the song ended, he placed himself in front of her. He bowed and asked politely, "_Excuse me, my Lady. Might I have the next dance?"

_ "_Certainly,"_ she responded with a smile as she took his hand._

_ From then on, he had attempted to approach her at every opportunity. She quickly grew tired of this and took to staying near Olorin or Eonwe. Whenever she was near one of them, her admirer kept his distance, though she could often feel his eyes upon her._

_ This same pattern of pursuance and avoidance became her life for the next year. At that point, everything came to a head._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"For the following year, Mairon attempted to court me. That same year, we, the Ainur, that is, became aware of a dreadful fact: Melkor had returned. Only days later, Mairon asked for my hand..." Ilmare trailed off and looked down at her hands.

"You chose Olorin," Legolas said quietly.

Ilmare instantly looked up. "No," she insisted. Her listeners frowned. "If love was a choice, who would ever choose such exquisite pain?" Seeing her pain, Haldir boldly grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"What did you do?" the dwarf asked surprisingly gently. He was enraptured.

"I refused. The following morning, Mairon joined Melkor and took the name Sauron."

_Ilmare walked to her favourite waterfall. She felt above all things that she needed to be alone now. She thought of nothing else, though that proved a drastic mistake._

_ Someone followed her. She was so intent upon escaping the crowd of people that she did not hear their footsteps or feel their eyes upon her._

_ Merely seconds after she stopped, she felt a hand on her arm. She span around in alarm. It was Mairon._

_ "Ilmare, _I did not intend to frighten you,"_ he said smoothly._

_ "_Good evening, Mairon,"_ she said, turning her face to the stars._

_ "_Good evening, Ilmare. I hope my presence is not intrusive."

"Not at all. I come here to stargaze."

"The heavens are very beautiful, as are you,"_ he said, slipping his hand into hers._

_ Instantly, Ilmare ripped her hand from his and backed away from him._

_ "_Forgive my forwardness, Ilmare. I was overcome by your beauty."

"I am not only my outward appearance, Mairon. Do not fail to remember that,"_ she returned sharply._

_ "_You are kind, wise, intelligent, and witty. It is not only your beauty that I love,"_ he said, gazing at her with hungry eyes._

_ "_Do not profess emotions you do not feel,"_ she spat._

_ "_But I do love you, and I wish to never be parted from you. Would you consent to wed me?"

_Ilmare stared at him, studying his face closely. There was no sign of falseness in his physiognomy. She took a deep breath and said firmly, "_No."

_Mairon's expression changed faster than lightning. His face was a mask of pallid fury, dimmed only by his arm reaching out to her._

_ "_So that is your decision?"_ he asked._

_ "_Yes,"_ she said, maintaining her strong facade. Internally, she was preparing should he turn to violence to quell his rage._

_ Instead, he turned and stormed away. As soon as he was out of sight, Ilmare took off at a run in the opposite direction. Olorin's was the nearest residence in that direction._

"Fifteen hundred years later, the Valar marched against Melkor. They laid siege to Utumno. Nine years later, they captured Melkor and destroyed his fortress. Sauron escaped to Angband."

"Five centuries into the Years of the Sun, I arrived in Beleriand with the Host of the Valar. It took 42 years to defeat Morgoth."

"A year later, Sauron came to Eonwe and me to ask for pardon. We could not grant it. That night, Sauron stole into my house, intent upon kidnapping me. By a fortuitous accident, he woke me; I was able to stop him. However, he took my necklace, the one Olorin gave me. He escaped to Middle Earth."

"In the year 3441 of the Second Age, Sauron was defeated. A thousand years later, the Istari- I believe you call them Wizards- arrived here. A thousand years went by before Olorin drove Sauron from Dol Guldur."

"Nearly two hundred years later, I arrived. I had been sent by the Valar to aid the Istari in their endeavours to protect this world."

"Four hundred years later, a series of events occurred which drove me to live in Lindon. In 2952, I visited Imladris. It was then that I met you, Aragorn. 48 years later, the Valar instructed me to return to Imladris. Eighteen years passed. As you know, Aragorn, I attempted to return to Valimar. Olorin convinced me to return to Imladris to help in this endeavour."

"Now, I will add that whilst Sauron remains aloof in his tower of Barad Dur, he is as obsessed as ever in two matters: his domination of this world and me."

"He can use the necklace he stole from me to temporarily overwhelm my mind with his own. That is what happened at Helm's Deep, Aragorn."

"Now, that is my tale you three would need to know under most circumstances. Have you any questions, being aware that they may not receive an answer?"

"How can you be so sure Sauron is obsessed with you?" Legolas asked.

Though none of them could see it due to her hood, Ilmare went pale. After a few seconds of silence, she said, "The series of events I mentioned which forced my exile to Lindon are the main point in my confidence."

By the phrasing of her answer, it was obvious that she would say no more on that subject.

"What of Saruman?" Haldir asked. At her questioning look, he elaborated. "He spoke of you as though Gandalf had stolen you from him."

"In a way he did. Curumo had long harboured a certain...affection for me. He hated how close Olorin was to me."

"Gandalf said that you died, but you could not have...You are here..." Gimli said.

"Beren and Luthien died. They were allowed to live again," Ilmare returned smoothly.

"But that is impossible!" Gimli exclaimed.

"No. You see, when one dies, one's soul goes to the Halls of Mandos. On occasion, a soul is allowed back to the world of the living, such as Beren, Luthien, or even Glorfindel. I know, or rather knew, Mandos very well. He was one of my greatest friends."

A few seconds passed in silence before Legolas said both politely and sincerely, "Thank you, my Lady, for sharing this with us."

"My name is Ilmare, Legolas. Use it. Good night, Gentlemen." With that, she stood and retreated to the room the company had been provided.

As she left, Gimli said slightly insensitively, "What could be so bad that would force her into exile?"

The other two turned to stare at the dwarf. "There are many things worse than death, Gimli," Aragorn said seriously.

Before Gimli could ask any more, Legolas said quietly, "Look at how she and Gandalf speak of each other and act."

At the blank stare from Gimli, Haldir said, "They are in love."

"Them?!" Gimli asked incredulously.

"Appearance does not dictate love," Legolas replied wisely.

"Why do you stay so close to her, Elf?" Gimli asked, turning to Haldir.

"She saved my life," he said simply before standing and following her.

Legolas began to rise as well, but Aragorn stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"_Leave them. She will need someone to calm her once the nightmares set in,"_ he explained.

"_Nightmares?"_

_ "She has just had to relive her worst memories."_

Legolas nodded and turned to the stars again.

"Elves," Gimli harrumphed under his breath.


End file.
